(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount structure and a panel securing plate structure for a panel type television such as an LCD television and a plasma type television.
(2) Description of Related Art
The flat display panel of a panel type television is mounted on the front panel from behind by means of a plate. For a large-sized panel type television, in particular, a display panel is mounted on the front cabinet by means of a plate that covers the entire display panel from behind.
Furthermore, since a panel type television is often used by hanging it on a wall, as well as standing it upright, for a small sized panel type television which is relatively light in weight, a wall mounting kit is attached by securing, to the rear cabinet, a plate member having a wall mount structure. However, a large sized panel type television, which often exceeds 20 kilograms in weight, is configured to attach a frame for wall mounting to the plate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-227767 discloses a flat display panel wherein a flat panel is secured in opposite to a support plate and housed in a thin case formed by joining a front cover and a rear cover, and two circular pipe frames are arranged in a double cross by integrally fixing, in horizontal direction and vertically isolated from each other, to two vertical support plates laterally separated from each other.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150076 discloses a display apparatus wherein an LCD panel are secured to a front cabinet by sandwiching the LCD panel between the front cabinet and each of center, left, and right stays.
Other reference document includes:
Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3110700
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-133883
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-208384
The display panel of a large sized panel type television is mounted on the front cabinet with a plate that covers the entire display panel. However, unlike a CRT, the size and fixing method of a display panel differs with the manufacturer, and therefore it is difficult to mount a display panel with a plate as described above, and a display panel-specific plate part is needed. Moreover, since a plate part for a large sized display panel must also be large in size, and a few manufacturers have a machine to work plate parts, it is difficult to achieve cost reduction. In addition, the larger a plate part, the heavier its weight, making it disadvantageous in special tests such as drop test and vibration test.